


I won't forget you

by SmalGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmalGhost/pseuds/SmalGhost
Summary: I suck at summeries, so I won't do one for this. I can tell you all that it will be angst and have Endgame Spoilers. Also, English isn't my native language, so there might be mistakes.I also uploaded these on tumblr. My tumblr is : smollghost





	I won't forget you

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summeries, so I won't do one for this. I can tell you all that it will be angst and have Endgame Spoilers. Also, English isn't my native language, so there might be mistakes.
> 
> I also uploaded these on tumblr. My tumblr is : smollghost

It has now been some years after what had happend, some years after saving the world, some years after defeating Thanos and some years after Tony and Natasha gave their lifes so everyone had a bright future. It had been some years since Steve returned the stones as well.

Clint was the one who still was hit by Natasha's death. Of course he knew she wanted him to be able to have a bright future, but he wished he could've told her how he felt about her. While the world would maybe forget her one day, Clint would never do that. "I won't ever forget you Nat." He said to himself often enough.

Peter was hit the most by Tony's death. Of course they others were all sad about it, but Peter could always see himself getting sad or find himself crying through all those years. A smile he could do for everyone, but a true happy smile was hard sometimes. Of course he tried to be happy. He really did. But sometimes he saw the picture of himself and Tony and he was yet again reminded that there wouldn't be an Iron Man anymore. "I won't ever forget you Tony." He promised himself once. If course being happy was hard, but trying to forget would've need harder.

To say that Bucky was suprised to see an old Steve, was a true statment. Of course he was happy for Steve. Seeing that his best friend was happy made him happy. Seeing him giving away the title of Captain America had made him sad for sure, but it was okay. He knew that there would be a need for a new one. He was glad about who Steve choose, knowing that he had made a good choice. Bucky would've rejected it if Steve would've given him the shield anyway. It's not like he wasn't able to be the new Captain America, but he did a lot of bad things and he wouldn't be able to take the title while having killed so much innocent people. To say how much he cried when Steve died a few years later was clear. He had tried to keep his tears in, but Steve and him had gone through so much, knowing each other for so long and he couldn't help it. "Even if the world forgets you one day.." Bucky whispered to Steve's grave a few days later. "..I won't ever forget you, Steve."


End file.
